New Unit pg 2
2nd page. Simsim40's Units Crackle Born when a lighting strikes ,crackle can turn into a spark and move faster than the wind. crackle are ranged and Melee units that attack using a sword of electricity.It can be disarmed when its half health gets over.Then it starts throwing lighting at enemies that slowly takes health away. Gold-250 Mana-25 Time-5s Abilities Firework Crackle will summon lightning and kill every one within a radius of 5m. Sparks Crackle will turn into a spark and damage all flying enemy units Armodrill Born when the earth shakes Armodrill are the fastest unit Armodrill are units that move through the ground and get sverly damaged by Hell fist. Gold:2000 Mana 50 '' '' time 1min Attack High Speed same as shadowrath Health twice of Giant Eruption It will cause lava to come out Killing any unit on battle field .It will replinsh the gold mines.(effective against giant seige) Joustidon Swordwrath trained to ride horses . Joustidons are swordwrath with lances that will push enemies stuning them will taking a lot of their health. They are faster than shadowwrath.Once half their health goes their horses die.They then convert to ordinary Swordwrath. Gold:500 Mana 0 Time 12 s Speed Shadowwrath + Meric speed Health 4 bars. Protection The joustidon will run back to the castle . It will come out fully healed with 2 more bars of health.The horse will be wearing an armour and will only die when the joustidon dies. Javillis When the speatons surrendered they realized that to much bravery and armour was the reason they lost .They left all equipment behing except for a bag of spears.They became Ranged spear throwers Called Javillis. Javillis are units with exteremly low health ,great power ,and average speed.One spear is enough to kill one Melee unit,2 for ranged, 3 for splell casting and 8 for giants. Although their weakness is health , one can protect them useing Meat Sheild. Gold: 350 Mana 100 Time 14s Speed: same as archidon Health Low 1 bar WipsEdit When the Shadowrath got defeated one of the greatest shadowrath soldiers broke the chains on their hands .They used these as whips to escape. Later they transplanted their hands for whips and charged then with thunder and bacame '''Wips.''' Gold 400 Mana 75 Time 23s Order: Assault Hawk (Duck if thats okay) Gold: 250 Mana:50 Health: 2 bars Damage: High Attack Speed: moderately slow Role: Air support population cost: 2 Speed: Very Fast (Aboout shadowrath speed) Abilities: Capture Tower captures the middle tower 5 times faster than a normal unit. Gold: 50 Mana:50 I got this Idea because the only flying units in the game are albowtrosses and eclipsors. One for each race. This unit I would intend to use as a unit to kill the opponents miners. As order advanced with tech and magic, they learned how to tame beasts other than a giant. This Hawk will rip your opponent up with it's high damage. It can kill a miner in 2 hits. However, it has only 2 bars of health and must be protected. It attacks by swooping down on you and slashing with it's talons, then flying back up. Archidons will kill these easily however. You could make an early hawk and easily capture the tower early in the game. Then you could just go behind your opponent's army and attack their miners. However, a counter to this is a castle archer, so the unit is in my opinion, pretty well balanced. It also isn't too cheap to make. Order and Chaos: Journeyman Miner gold: 300 mana: 50 health: 2 bars (3 if miner hustle is researched) damage: low (50% more than a normal miner's) attack speed: Normal miner attack speed speed: About spearton speed, and shadowrath speed if miner hustle is researched gold mined: 2x as much as a normal miner mana earned: 2x as much as normal miner population cost: 2 (good way to save population) Abilities other than Miner hustle: Mining Mentality: Mines 10% faster for every Journeyman miner you get Cost: Passive Skill THE SPEARTONS IDEAS: JuggerArchers:Feirce armoured archers who have took the way of the bow and the way of the Speartons into one creating one of Inamorta's strongest ranged units. History: Many Archidons fled to Spearton to seek safety. The Speartons agreed,Speartons gave these rouge Archidons some heavy pieces of armor but right after they were given this heavy armor, Order invaded Spearton the Archidons were forced to flee to the Ice Hills the former territory of the Swordwrath. Many who traveled in the ice hills were amazed at the power of those Archidons. They gave them the name as "Spearton Archers" or "JuggerArchers". The Chaos Empire soon learned of them and tried to invade their territory they could not succeed. Then they soon developed their own armored deads known as the "Sheild of the Fallen" nickname for "Jugger Deads". The Spearton Archers were forced to flee to Order and join them . With the help of the Magikill and the Albowtross they were able to perfect a heavy crossbow 2x more powerful than an Albowtroses crossbow. The Magikill added powerful enchants to their weapon making them deadlier. Status and Health: 6 bars Damage: 2x A normal Albowtross Speed: Moderately Fast Abilities: The Spearton Archers shoot an enemy with stunning arrows causing them to be stunned everytime shot. When an enemy unit such as a Swordwrath approaches and attacks the Spearton Archer ,The Spearton Archer bashes them with their heads. Their very protective and hard helmet stuns the enemy and knocks them back making more time for the Spearton Archer to shoot. Cost: 800 Gold 100 Mana 5 population Can defeat 2 speartons (seperated or in a group) Can defeat 10 SwordWrath if seperated 6 if in a group Weakness: Archidon/Albowtross and Spearton/Shadowwrath Combo (they may sometimes not kill bombers since Spearton Archers are generaly peaceful and respectful units) LifeStyle: Many prefer to live in the warm plains of Order. They are generally peaceful. Most are farmers and barkeepers. they respect all nations treat giants and some misunderstood chaos units nicely Many Giants treat Spearton Archers as friends and some chaos units like the crawlers are tamed and become pets of Spearton Archers. They see Deads as misunderstood men who were resurected and are forced to fight with Medusa. Comparison to other ranged units and armoured units: Archidons: Many Archidons long to become a Spearton Archer. The finest and most powerful archer in all of Inamorta. Speartons: Some Speartons do not like the Jugger Archers but most admire and respect their immense power and respectful nature. Many Squads of Speartons are often led by Spearton Archers! Albowtross: The Albowtross think of the Spearton Archers as cousins they are one 3 of the Armoured units of Inamorta. Many respect the Archers. Deads:Many Spearton Archers have sudden sadness when they see a Dead limping out full of spilling guts and see them being tortured by Dark Knights. Many feel a pity for them. Dark Knights: Spearton Archers see them as brute beings who used and live like them once. Some feel hatred for the Dark Knights others feel Pity and Sadness for them. Giants: The Spearton Archers treat Giants as if they were family. Many try to even free them! Often Giants are seen carrying their Spearton Archer friends across Inamorta. This is one of the reasons why Spearton Archers sometimes rebel. Eclipsors: The Spearton Archers see hatred in the Eclipsors just like their Archidons. They feel that they are brute and cruel beings causing terror from above by using their very own weapon. NOTE : my username is pewdiepiesman :) Rank in Order: General (or whatever the magikills rank is) Chaos Counterparts: Jugger Deads : Commander(even with the JuggerKnights) Category:New Unit Category:New Units